Capacitive touch screen displays are found in a wide range of consumer products such as smart phones, tablets, key pads, computers, multifunction devices and electronic devices found in the field such as digital parking terminals and Automatic Teller Machines (ATMs). These products, which are in daily use by the public, can be become easily fouled with fingerprints and dust which makes the displays of these products difficult to read. The products and associated displays can require frequent cleaning to maintain their usability. Therefore, major electronics manufacturers desire fingerprint resistant coatings for touchable devices such as the smart phones and tablets. Fingerprint resistant coatings for touchable devices are more resilient to daily use and much easier to clean by simply wiping with microfiber cloth. However a major problem with these coatings is that they are not mechanically robust and can wear off in short time frames. What is currently required is a chemically inert and mechanically robust coating that is resistant to fouling by fingerprints, dust, oil and water, can be easily cleaned and maintain their function throughout the lifetime of the device
As such, there is desired a formulation composition durable coatings that can be easily shaped or imprinted.